Continued support for a graduate training program in cellular and molecular biology is requested. The training faculty are from four different units on the Homewood campus of The Johns Hopkins University. These units are: the Departments of Biology, Biophysics, Chemistry in the School of Arts and Sciences and The Laboratory of Embryology of the Carnegie Institution of Washington. The training program is of unusual breadth. Faculty research interests run from biophysics to developmental biology. The connecting thread among the faculty is that each preceptor in the program tries to understand an important biological process on the molecular level. It has been a Hopkins tradition to encourage the blending of biophysical and biochemical approaches with those of molecular and cell biology. The distinctions among disciplines continue to blur, making the Hopkins tradition even more effective. There are three core areas, or tracks in the program; biophysics, biochemistry, and cell, developmental and molecular biology. Biology trainees must demonstrate minimum competency in four areas, biochemistry, genetics, developmental biology and cell biology. Biophysics students are expected to have a firm grounding in biological science and math and physics. All Biology students take two core courses, Advanced Biochemistry and Advanced Molecular Biology. Other advanced courses and seminars are taken. The courses selected depend on the student's track. Laboratory rotations are an essential part of the training program. Most trainees are able to begin their thesis work in the summer of their first year. The many seminars and group meetings enhance the training program. The training faculty research, collaborations and joint group meetings are commonplace. These collaborations are not only among the training faculty, but also include faculty from the Schools of Hygiene and Public Health and Medicine. All participating units have modern, well-equipped laboratories and services to support trainees' research are readily available. Our students are in an environment that is ideally suited for research training in cellular and molecular biology. Our trainees have been very successful in obtaining positions in academia, government laboratories, and industry.